


We Are the Dragon Gems

by Dragon-Gems (CrzyFun)



Series: Dragon Gems Music [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrzyFun/pseuds/Dragon-Gems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We are the Dragon Gems<br/>We’ll always save the day<br/>And if you think we can’t<br/>We’ll always find a way</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are the Dragon Gems

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspired by this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r1w18Kkg16c)

[All]  
We are the Dragon Gems  
We’ll always save the day  
And if you think we can’t  
We’ll always find a way

That’s why the people of this isle believe in  
Lace, Sun, Ivory, Spinel, and Dian

If you could only know, what we really are  
When we arrived on Berk, from out beyond your star  
We were amazed to find, your danger and your strength

And we had fought your kind,  
And we had fought your world  
But now we’ll protect your world,  
And now we’ll protect you!

[Ivory]  
We will fight for the place where we’re free!  
To live together and exist as me!

[Toothless]  
I will fight in the name of Ammolite!  
And everything that he believes in!

[Ivory]  
I will fight for the isle I was made on!  
This place is everything I’ve ever loved!

[Ammolite]  
I will fight to be everything that everybody wants me to be when I’m grown!

[All]  
The odds are against us, this won’t be easy,  
but we’re not going to do it alone!

We are the Dragon Gems!  
We’ll always save the day  
And if you think we can’t  
We’ll always find a way

That’s why the people of this isle believe in  
Lace, Sun, Ivory, Spinel, and Dian

**Author's Note:**

> [Also on Tumblr](http://dragon-gems.tumblr.com/post/125744339020/we-are-the-dragon-gems)


End file.
